


Because You're You

by three_mugs_of_tea



Series: Teachers and Students [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i haven't written in a while i can't remember how to tag, the last installment of students and teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: Everyone knows that Seungkwan and Hansol are a thing before Seungkwan and Hansol know they are a thing. It takes a drunken party and a few words to clear everything up.In which Hansol is a little slow to realize that his feelings for Seungkwan have gone beyond friendship, but everything is okay, because they're Hansol and Seungkwan.





	Because You're You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to leave this AU unfinished, so here I am, after nearly a year to finish it off.

Hansol is zoning out again. It’s not uncommon for him. He spends half of his time zoned out in his own world and half of his time paying attention to the world that’s actually around him. So far, it seems to work out okay for him. Sure, Seungkwan usually has to resort to yelling in his ear to get his attention, but at this point, they’re both used to it.

Hansol takes another sip of his soda. It’s already flat, but it’s at least still a little cold from the chilly weather. He makes a mental note to pick up more soda on his way back to his apartment. Seungkwan will definitely whine once he finds out that Hansol had sneaked out the last soda in their pantry. Technically, this can is Seungkwan’s because Hansol had already finished his half of the case, but Hansol had been running late and he needed the caffeine.

“Hey Hansol!”

Hansol is completely knocked out of his absent-minded musings by a hearty thump to his back. He turns to see Hyunggu grinning at him sunnily. He grins back. He and Hyunggu had become fast friends since they’d first met in one of their gen ed lectures during their first year at college.

“‘Sup, Hyunggu?”

The shorter boy shrugs. “Jamie’s hosting a party tonight. Nathan, Seungyeon, and I are going. You going?”

Hansol shrugs. “Yeah. I don’t have much going on. I've got one more lecture today and I’m free. Before midterms anyways.”

Hyunggu’s grin widens. “Sweet! Nothing like partying hard before midterms to get you motivated anyways. Your boyfriend’s invited by the way. I haven’t seen Seungkwan in ages. How’s he doing?”

Hansol pauses. Seungkwan? His boyfriend? He wasn’t sure where Hyunggu got that idea. Had he and Seungkwan been drunk-cuddling again at Nathan’s last rager? He’d heard from his friends that the two of them did that sometimes. They also cuddled while they were sober too, but that was usually when their cheap apartment was too cold, and Seungkwan complained about his cold feet. Broke college students had to stay warm somehow.

“Seungkwan’s...Not my boyfriend?” Hansol asks in confusion after a moment.

Hyunggu stares at him like he doesn’t believe a word that’s coming out of his mouth. The boy’s skeptical look vaguely unsettles Hansol, although he has not a single idea why.

“Well, he’s invited anyways,” Hyunggu replies with a quick shrug. “Prepare to get wasted. I’ve heard Changgu’s bringing his best vodka.”  
Hansol laughs wholeheartedly. “Sounds like a plan.”

(“There’s no way that Hansol and Seungkwan aren’t dating,” Jamie protests in disbelief when Hyunggu tells her about his conversation with Hansol. “Have you seen the way they look at each other?”

Hyunggu shrugs. “That’s what I thought too, but you should have seen the confusion on Hansol’s face when I said Seungkwan was his boyfriend.”

Jamie frowns. “Damn. If they aren’t a couple then I don’t know who is.”)

When Hansol gets home after class, he finds Seungkwan sprawled across their ratty couch with his face buried in a cushion. Some ballad or other pop song is blasting through the speakers of his phone, and there are a few empty chip bags littered on the coffee table. Neither of them had bothered to clean up from their snack binge last night. Hansol makes a mental note to clean up the mess before they leave so that Seungkwan won’t be annoyed when they have to study for midterms.

“What’s up?” he greets, placing the soda he’d bought on the way back on the kitchen counter. “Rough day?”

“Rough day? Hansollie, it’s been a rough WEEK!” Seungkwan replies, pulling himself into a sitting position. He pouts. “My professor gave us a pop quiz which I definitely failed, and Chan didn't tell me he borrowed my econ textbook so I didn't have that to study from. And then I got home and there wasn’t any soda left.”

Hansol coughs guiltily and points to the pack on the kitchen counter. “I bought some more.”

Seungkwan leaps up and rushes to the box before tearing it apart.

“My salvation,” he cries after opening a can and taking a long sip. He blows a kiss and winks at Hansol for extra effect.

Hansol laughs because Seungkwan is endearingly funny like that. Seungkwan pushes him playfully. It gives Hansol a warm fuzzy feeling. He grins at Seungkwan, who pretends to be mad.

“Yah! Whose fault is it that we ran out in the first place?”

Hansol shrugs. “I bought a new case. By the way, you down for a party tonight?”

Seungkwan grins. “Why the fuck not?”

The party is in full swing by the time Hansol and Seungkwan arrive. Seungkwan’s wearing a pair of jeans that make his butt look really good. Not that Hansol had been looking or anything. Anyone who was an appreciator of fine butts would have noticed, and Hansol is a connoisseur of nice butts. Besides, Seungkwan had literally asked him before they left if his butt looked good. Hansol had teasingly smacked it and replied, “11/10.” Seungkwan had squawked about how fine art was only to be admired and not to be touched. Hansol simply smirked back at him.

Seungkwan gets grabbed by one of his friends from choir club and Hansol gets tugged away by Hyunggu yelling something about “Holy shit, Yuto’s actually drunk right now you have to see this.” By the time Hansol finds Seungkwan again, he’s barely teetering on conscious and he has a strong desire for cuddles.

He finds Seungkwan drunkenly singing along to some Beyonce song with Seokmin on a couch. Mingyu and Minghao are dancing together in a way that would probably have scarred him if he’d seen them while sober. But Hansol is really drunk so he just shouts out a “Didn’t know you guys were here!” before plopping into Seungkwan’s lap.

“Move your boney ass!” is all Seungkwan screeches before shoving him off.

“Bro,” Hansol complains. “Boo,” he whines with a pout.

Seungkwan giggles before laying his head down in Hansol’s lap. Hansol absentmindedly cards his hands through Seungkwan’s hair. It’s super fluffy and he can’t stop running his hands through it. Seungkwan whines when he stops, so he doesn’t.

“Your hair is so soft,” he mumbles in awe. “It’s like...A dog or something.”

“Am I a cute dog?” Seungkwan asks in an overly cute way with a pout.

Seokmin groans.

“I am not drunk enough for this,” he complains. He turns to Minghao and Mingyu to complain but the couple is in the middle of a full-on make-out session. He makes a face.

“I’m getting more drinks,” he announces instead.

“Go get Jaehyun!” Seungkwan hollers, and Hansol laughs.

The two of them stay like that for a while, with Seungkwan’s head in Hansol’s lap and Hansol gently carding his hand through Seungkwan’s hair. Seungkwan grins up at Hansol with a drunk, dopey look on his face.

“I love you,” Hansol blurts out without knowing why.

Seungkwan’s response is a light snore.

(“Babe,” Minghao whispers urgently at Mingyu.

Mingyu grunts in response.

“Gyu, look at Hansol and Seungkwan.”

Reluctantly, Mingyu turns away from kissing his boyfriend’s neck to squint at where Seungkwan and Hansol have been settled on a couch for the last half an hour.

He’s about to make a snarky comment when he pauses.

“That’s not their usual cuddling,” is all he can say.

Because it isn’t. Hansol has one arm draped over Seungkwan’s waist as he runs his fingers through the other boy’s hair, and Seungkwan’s hands are gripping Hansol’s hoodie as he snores lightly. It’s hard to tell in the dim light, but Mingyu swears that he can see something more than just platonic fondness in Hansol’s eyes.

“Do you think?” Minghao asks in a hushed whisper, unable to finish his question.

Mingyu doesn’t need him to. He chuckles and Minghao snorts.

“It’s about damn time.”)

Hansol and Seungkwan wake up the next morning to Jamie yelling about getting breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Hansol blinks awake slowly. Seungkwan’s head is still in his lap, and Seungkwan is grumbling something about “If we’re not getting hangover soup I’m not eating.” Next to them on the couch, Hyunggu, Yuto, and Wooseok are piled in a heap of groans and complaints.

“Get your gay asses out of my house,” Jamie continues. “Nathan and Seungyeon already went out to eat.”

Hyunggu squints at Jamie from atop Yuto and Wooseok.

“Excuse you, I’m pan,” he scoffs in a hoarse voice. Underneath him, Wooseok mumbles something about being ace.

Jamie shrugs. “I don’t care what you are, I’m starving and hungover, and I’m not babysitting any of you.”

Seungkwan whines about “five more minutes” when Hansol stretches and tries to remove the other boy’s head from his lap. Without really meaning to, Hansol brushes a few stray strands of hair out of Seungkwan’s face.

“C’mon Boo,” he grumbles. “If you want hangover soup we can get it at that place near HomeMart.”

Seungkwan perks up at “hangover soup” and pulls himself up into a sitting position. His firm grip on Hansol’s shoulders doesn’t loosen as he blinks blearily. Hansol can’t help but smile at Seungkwan’s sleepy face and messy hair.

“You’re paying,” Seungkwan demands after a moment. Hansol shrugs in response.

(They all stare in disbelief when Hansol and Seungkwan leave hand-in-hand after thanking Jamie for letting them sleep over on her couch.

“If they’re not together, then they’re stupid,” Jamie announces after a moment.

Hyunggu frowns thoughtfully. “I mean…”

Yuto snorts. “You’re one to talk, Hyunggu. I literally had to corner you before you admitted you liked me.”

“Yah, dumbass, I had to listen to both of you complain before you finally got together,” Wooseok protests.

Jamie sighs. “Please get out of my house.”)

They make it to the little family diner near HomeMart and sit down next to each other, still holding hands. Seungkwan sleepily tucks in his head into Hansol’s shoulder as Hansol orders for them both. Hangover soup for Seungkwan and ramyun for Hansol, as usual. The owner takes their orders with a small smile and hustles to get their order to the kitchen.

Hansol nudges Seungkwan awake when their orders arrive. Seungkwan mumbles something and nuzzles Hansol’s neck. Hansol swears his heart is beating faster than normal, but he has no idea why.

“Seungkwan, your food’s here.”

Seungkwan perks up at “food.” He opens one eye to squint at the steaming bowl on the table before letting go of Hansol and digging in. Hansol does the same. The ramyun feels warm and comforting, just like Seungkwan’s presence at his side.

When Seungkwan’s finished eating, he presses a warm, sticky kiss on Hansol’s cheek before placing his head back on Hansol’s shoulder. Hansol feels his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan lets out a soft hum in response.

“Hyunggu thinks we’re dating.”

Seungkwan tenses a little.

“And?” he asks quietly.

Hansol shrugs, and Seungkwan removes his head from Hansol’s shoulder when he moves. The two of them stare at each other for a moment silently. A million thoughts run through Hansol’s mind all at once. He’s remembering when they first became best friends in middle school, when they danced together at Mr. Lee and Mr. Wen’s wedding, and when they’d stayed up late talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. Somewhere along the line, Hansol’s feelings had shifted, and he honestly doesn’t know when. Maybe it was when his heart beat just a little faster when Seungkwan smiled, or maybe it was when he was playing with Seungkwan’s hair last night. 

“I like you a lot,” he blurts out.

Seungkwan grins.

“I like you too, you dummy,” he replies fondly.

And that’s all there is to it.

(“You mean you guys weren’t already dating?” Chan splutters incredulously when they’re all hanging out after midterms. “You guys were kissing at Nathan’s last party. I literally arrived while you guys were making out.”

Seungkwan and Hansol stare at each other dumbfounded.

“So that’s why Hyunggu thought we were a couple,” Hansol mumbles after a minute. “I thought it was the drunk cuddling.”

Minghao snorts. “I figured you two dumbasses would figure it out once you moved in together, but I guess you’re both dumber than I thought.”

Mingyu gives Minghao a disapproving glare, and Minghao softens.

“I’m still happy for you guys,” he placates. “About time.”

Mingyu nods in satisfaction and grins. “Same here," he says, and Seokmin echos the sentiment with a sunny grin.

Seungkwan and Hansol lace their fingers together, beaming.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad! I haven't written any fanfic in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. I hope they weren't too out of character. 
> 
> I also have a Buzzfeed AU I've been sitting on for a while with BTS, SVT, Day6, and Monsta X. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that!


End file.
